


ѕєℓєиσρнιℓє🌌~ Irumota Oneshots

by Fxcking_Hot_Genius



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxcking_Hot_Genius/pseuds/Fxcking_Hot_Genius
Summary: Definition: the person who loves the moonMiu and Kaito. What an odd pair?A collection of one shots of these two.I mean what could go wrong?(This is also on wattpad!)
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 3





	ѕєℓєиσρнιℓє🌌~ Irumota Oneshots

Miu was bored and was running out of ideas for inventions. "Gah! I hate the inventor's block," she yelled high. mly annoyed and frustrated. Just as she was flip desk over, Kaito waltzed into her room. It's not like she wasn't expecting him since he's always around so much. "Hello Iruma! Whatcha working on?" The eggplant— I mean astronaut peaked over her shoulder. 

The strawberry blonde inventor sighed and said," Well nothing I'm bored and ran out of ideas." Kaito looked at her then suggested," Why don't we go for a calming walk? I'm sure that'll give you some ideas," he said looking at her desk. "That's actually a good idea— hmm I guess you are kinda smart let's go." Miu grabbed his wrist which made the taller one blush a bit and pulled him out of her room before he could break something on her desk by accident.

"Lead the way I'll follow after you," she said letting go of him as soon as they were outside. "Alrighty then let's go," Kaito said as he started walking one way with the shorter female trailing behind him. As they were walking Kaito brought something up,"Hey Iruma I have a question." Miu walked up next to him and said," Shoot for it." Kaito turned on the path that they were on. "I see you've been taking up space projects, what's that reason?" 

Miu scoffed and laughed," I found the subject interesting duh, that's all." She said. "Hey we should go that way," she pointed at a clear path. "But Iruma the other path is much more fun," Kaito said, turning her attention at a path with weeds and shxt. "We're going to get lost if we go that way." Miu said looking at him with an expression that said 'You are such a dumbxss' Kaito smiled and replied with,"No we won't." As he took her by the hand and intertwined their fingers. The ultimate astronaut began to lead Miu down the path that he suggested.

"You mother fxcker! You better not get us fxcking lost! If we get lost it's on you," Miu hissed but allowed herself to be pulled by the taller one. After a few minutes of aimless wandering there was a bit of a problem and Kaito realized it. Miu on the other hand seemed to be having a bit of fun despite arguing with the fact that they were going the way they were earlier. "Hehehehehehe," Miu laughed as she let go of Kaito's hand. "Hey hey Momota look at this!" Miu smiled as she bounced pointing at some sort of tree.

Kaito bit his lip as he laughed nervously as he asked," Hey Iruma uh remember how you told me not to get us lost?" Miu looked over him and nodded," Hm yeah why?" Kaito laughed more and said,"Well… I erm don't have a clue where we are and how we got here… whoopsie?" Miu blinked and looked dead in his eyes asking," You what?" Kaito rubbed the back of his head," We're lost. Sorry."

Miu sighed and let out a low groan,"Of course this happened, I'm not shocked I had a feeling this would happen. Ahhhh!" Kaito put his hand on her shoulder and said," Hey it'll be okay look on the bright side! At least we can spend more time together?" Miu groaned and nodded,"Yeah I mean that's a good point. I'm glad you lead us here, look how pretty everything is!"

Kaito looked around at the sencery. It was beautiful to say the least. "Want to find a place to sit now?" Kaito asked. "I want a piggyback ride," Miu said, putting her hands on her hips. "A piggy back ride?? What why," Kaito questioned. "You got us lost and I'm tired," she responded. "Now kneel down so I can get on you adorab— stupid space dork," Miu said doing a cough after. 

"Were you about to call me 'adorable'," Kaito asked, kneeling down like he was told. Miu got on his back wrapping her arms around his neck, and resting her head on his shoulder,"O-Of course not! I don't think you're adorable.." she said, her face turning red. "That's too bad because I find you adorable," Kaito said as he started to walk to find them a place to sit. He got them even more lost but at least he found them a place to sit. Miu had fallen asleep on his back while they walked.

"Hey Iruma, I found us a place to sit, I think you'll like it," Kaito said gently moving the shoulder she was sleeping on to wake her up. The strawberry blonde woke up confused,"Where are we..?" She asked tiredly. "So I was walking for a bit and found this gazebo thing and look there's a bench, and the area it's around is so pretty like you," The purple haired male said, setting her down. Miu blinked herself awake more as she leaned on him. Kaito took her by the hand again and said," Okay sleepy bug come on! It looks like it's about to rain. You don't want to be soaked do you?"

Miu only responded with," I'm already soaked in a different way." Kaito looked at her confused before realizing what she meant," And there's the perverted comment.." he said, doing a little laugh. Miu laughed as well, "You shouldn't have expected anything less." Miu tugged him to sit on a bench with her. The two of them took a seat as it started to rain. Miu had adjusted herself so that she was laying on his lap. 

"So Momota what's the real reason why you brought me out here? Trying to get in my pants?" Miu asked, completely teasing him. "What? Of course not! I just wanted to be alone with you that's all…" Kaito said, playing with his hands. "Oh? And why is that? Here to tell me you're in love with me?" Miu asked joking around. Kaito went silent for a second before saying,"Well.."

The inventor looked up at him and just had an innocent Miu smile. Kaito let out a sigh and said," Yeah that's kinda the reason I did bring you out here, I never expected us to get lost… but anyways yeah I do like you. A lot more than I should. If you don't return my feelings that is completely okay and I'll respect your decision! I just had to tell you and get this off my chest." Miu stared him in the eyes and asked," Are you sure? Are you sure that you like me for me? You're not just going to play with my feelings right?" She was hesitant about confessions like this.

Kaito nodded,"Of course why would I like you for any other reason?" Miu sat up and just stared him down,"Well I do like you back, I'm just highly cautious on who I'm with. Can you promise me something if I say yes?" She asked. "What's the promise I'll do my best to keep it," Kaito asked. "Can… Can you promise not to abandon me?" She asked, playing with her hair. "Why would I abandon you? But yes I promise not to abandon you, under any circumstances I'll be there."

Miu had a soft smile as she looked at him. She nodded and then asked," Soo want to be my boyfriend?" Kaito laughed and nodded,"Yeah I do, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Miu responded with,"Fxck yeah! Hey, can I like, kiss you? I wanted to ask before I did anything.." Kaito nodded and put his hand on her cheek and pulled her close, kissing her softly. Miu kissed him back. The purple haired astronaut used his free hand to hold Miu's hand. 

"Whoa what the fxck? The idiot and the filthy cxmdumpster are together?!" Kokichi asked, coming out of a bush. Kaito and Miu pulled away from each other quickly as the both stared at him. "Who the fxck invited you here? And why the fxck is you here?" Miu asked. Kokichi put his hands behind his head with a bit of a shrug," Shumai sent me to find you two, you've been gone for hours. He started to think that you two died and I was going to rejoice but I'm afraid I can't hold that party now oh well. "

"Do you know the way back? Or are you lying and got lost too?" Kaito asked. "Of course I know the way back dumbxss. Unlike you two idiots I brought something useful! It's called Google maps," The supreme leader said with a tone that gave off the impression of 'you guys are fxcking idiots compared to me'. "Anywho let's go, I can't wait to tell Shumai what I've discovered," he said laughing evilly. Kaito and Miu got up yelling at him not to tell. "I don't know~ You guys would have to do something for me?" 

"I'm not sucking you of—" Miu was cut off when Kokichi gagged," Why would I want something like that from a taken slxt like you? No, I just wanted you to clean my room.. what is wrong with you?" Miu held Kaito's and said," Nothing. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fxcking perfect. Now let's go." Kokichi turned around and said,"Okay okay but you better keep up!" Then he started running.

"You heard him up you go," Kaito said, picking up Miu bridal style and running after the little purple gremlin.


End file.
